


Weak

by TheFireInHerEyes



Category: Actor RPF, New Zealand Actor RPF, The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Actor x reader, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst with a Happy Ending, Dean O’Gorman’s dimples, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Love, Original Character(s), Original Female Character - Freeform, Smut, dean o’gorman X reader, reader x actor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-30 21:29:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12661776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFireInHerEyes/pseuds/TheFireInHerEyes
Summary: Reader is left in a bar after her boyfriend picks up another woman in front of her. Wanting to drown her sorrows in a bottomless bottle of tequila, whiskey and vodka, she starts drinking alone. From there, she meets Dean O’Gorman and they hit it off.(Summary isn’t that good)





	Weak

You were just a girl in a bar. A girl in a bar, in a country you had been in for less than a year, alone. Well you weren’t alone an hour ago.

An hour ago, you were having a fight with your boyfriend, as he yet again, flirted with a woman in front of you, almost propositioning her to have sex. In front of you.

“One more.” You raises your empty shot glass as the bartender walked over and poured you another shot, this one whiskey instead of tequila.

“Thanks.” You grabbed the shot glass and placed it against your lips and tipped your head back. As it ran down your throat, you coughed as the liquid burned slightly.

“Another!” You slammed your shot glass down, and when the bartender came to fill it again, a voice to your left, caught your attention.

“You may want to slow down. You’ve had a lot in a short while.” You turned your stool and looked at the man next to you.

He was cute, no not cute. He was sexy. He was a handsome, sexy, blue eyed dimpled Greek god and he was talking to you. And you should’ve been excited that such an attractive man was speaking to you, but your half sloshed brain was pissed.

“Excuse me?” He was telling you to slow down? Who did he think he was?

“You should slow down. You’ve had shot after shot and you haven’t eaten anything.” Had this guy been watching you?

“I can do what I want. And have you been watching me?” The blonde sitting next to you, rest his elbows on the bar top, his hand wrapped around a glass of ale.

“You’re right. You can do whatever you want, but does a raging hangover sound fun?” Your eyes narrowed at the blonde. He was smirking at you, dimples and blue eyes staring at you. You were torn between wanting him to fuck off, and get closer.

“Maybe I won’t have a hangover.” The bartender had walked away, your shot glass still empty.

“Oh come on!” You groaned as the bartender was standing at the opposite end of the bar, talking to some other patrons.

“You want something to eat? Soak up some of the whiskey and vodka?” You turned back towards the blonde, feeling unritualistically bold.

“Are you stalking me?” The blonde smirked once more, and took a long sip of his ale.

“Stalking you? No. But you are pretty loud when you’re arguing with your boyfriend.” Shit. So he heard. Well that’s just great. The entire bar probably heard all your dirty laundry.

“For the record, trying to pick up another woman when you’re with your girlfriend is a pretty ballsy move.” You rolled your eyes and turned back to the bar.

You leaned over the bar top, looking for the bartender. Since your boyfriend decided to be a dick and take off with another woman, you were planning on forgetting this whole night.

“Yeah well he’s no longer my boyfriend. And I should’ve known.” You sat back down and turned back to the blonde, resting one elbow on the bar top, and the other on your thigh.

“Should’ve known better?” The blonde sitting beside you, with the adorable dimples, angled his body towards you.

“When I first met him, he had two cellphones.” The blonde choked on the ale he was drinking, and then set the glass down.

“Two cellphones.” You nodded and sighed.

“That should’ve been the first warning sign.” A group of men across the bar cheering at the soccer game, pulled your attention away from the cute blonde.

“Dean.” You turned back, eyebrows furrowing.

“What?” You leaned in, having a hard time hearing him.

“My names Dean.” As he held out his hand, you frowned and then shrugged.

“Y/N. It’s nice to meet you, Dean.”


End file.
